Prophecy Changed
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: When Severus is bitten by a werewolf he hands over his only daughter, Hermione, to Dumbledore and asks that she's placed with the Potter's so that she doesn't become like him. This one action changes things and introduces the Wizarding world to a new kind of witch, a demiwitch! She becomes the force to reckon with and more powerful than Voldemort ever was.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prophecy Changed

Rating: T

Summary: When Severus is bitten by a werewolf he hands over his only daughter, Hermione, to Dumbledore and asks that she's placed with the Potter's so that she doesn't become like him. This one action changes things and introduces the Wizarding world to a new kind of witch, a demiwitch! She becomes the force to reckon with and more powerful than Voldemort ever was. Crossover of Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Dumbledore hadn't expected that Mr. Snape, one of the former members of Slytherin House, would call upon him. However, he came to St. Mungo and found the twenty year old man in a ward that was for bites from magical creatures. The Healer told him that he had been bitten by a werewolf.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Snape," he asked him.

"Headmaster, you know that the Ministry won't allow me to raise my daughter."

"You have a daughter," Dumbledore said, shocked.

"Yes, I met a woman name Hecate and she delivered her. She's almost a year old and she needs to be around people that don't change into monsters once a month. I do hate doing this but I would like Hermione raised by the Potter's. They have money; they can give her whatever she wants. The Healers told me that I have to find someone to raise her or they'll place her in a magical orphanage.

"I don't think that the building could stand with her in it. Headmaster, I don't want her to end up like me. I don't want her to become a Death Eater when she grows up."

"Severus, you know what will happen," he said.

"I know," Snape said, "I talked to the man that's over the Prince vault and he said that she would still be able to gain access to it as long as I'm alive to give permission. The vault would seal when I died."

"Because you would have no heir."

"Correct."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll have a talk with the Potter's," Dumbledore said and then he turned to leave when he heard a horrible noise.

He turned to see green smoke coming out of Snape's mouth and eyes. Dear Merlin, was he already dying from the bite?

" _ **I normally speak through a woman but I will speak to you. I'm the spirit of Delphi, the speaker of the prophecies of Phoebes Apollon, slayer of the mighty python; I have a prophecy for you. Do you wish to hear it**_?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

" _ **The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord has been, born of godly blood and a man of unknown sight that loved the doe. For she has the power that the Dark Lord only dreams of having! She will be a force to reckon with, a demiwitch with almost unlimited power, and she will strike him down where he stands, twice. Once when she defeats him and the second time when she defeats him again. And he will mark her as his magical equal, for neither can die while the other lives.**_

" _ **The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord has come, born of godly blood and a man of unknown sight that loved the doe.**_ "

The smoke vanished and Snape closed his eyes. Dumbledore stared at him and then asked himself, "What is a demiwitch?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"No, James and Lily will not be taking Snape's Death Eater brat into this house," Sirius said, "Snivelly's daughter can go to a magical orphanage for all we care."

"The child is almost a year old, she's not a Death Eater."

"She'll take the mark," Sirius said, "Look at who her stupid father is."

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, "You will not mark a child like that that doesn't even understand basic things. The Ministry is very clear on this. If Hermione doesn't-."

Sirius laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dumbledore asked.

"What moron names their child Hermione?"

"That's enough," Lily said, repeating Dumbledore's words, "You're not making fun of a child because of their name. And I happen to think Hermione is a pretty name."

"And this comes from someone named after a flower."

"Sirius, don't insult my wife," James said.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said, "Hermione needs to be around people that will keep her feet on the ground. Severus is worried that Hermione might turn out to be very powerful. And there's a prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?"

"About a child that's been born that will defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "A child that will defeat him twice. She's called a demiwitch, though I've never heard of one before."

"And who made this prophecy?" Lily asked.

"Severus did," he answered.

"Oh so you're going to believe anything that Snivelly says."

"I've recorded it with the Department of Mysteries, Black, as I believe it to be a true prophecy. It seems that Severus has the sight, though he didn't know it. And it talks about the father being in-love with the doe. I believe that he was talking about himself."

"Snape doesn't love anyone but the dark arts."

"He loves Hermione enough to hand her over to a family, who has friends that hate her father," Dumbledore said, "So please forgive me if I don't believe you. Severus is a werewolf and Hermione can't live with him. He wants her to not become like him."

"Oh and him being a werewolf is supposed to make James and Lily feel sorry for him."

Dumbledore lost it.

"AND THIS COMES FROM THE SAME PERSON THAT ALMOST CAUSED HIM TO BECOME ONE DURING SIXTH YEAR, A MAN THAT CAUSED JAMES POTTER TO ALMOST DIE BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE A LAUGH!"

The power coming from him made Sirius shake.

"I will not have another Tom Riddle," Dumbledore snarled.

"We'll take her in," Lily said, "It's the least that I can do."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

"But-."

"I don't want some child to be in an orphanage just because of something that her father couldn't stop from happening," Lily said, her tone stone cold, "I would do the same thing for Remus if it had happened to him."

"But that's different."

"This conversation is over," Lily said.

That night Hermione Snape was blood adopted into the Potter house. Unknown to anyone one of the Healer was a Death Eater and told Voldemort about the prophecy, but the only part that she had heard as her boss and forced her away from the door and had her do work.. The next week Severus was the new Divination Professor, a way for him to have work and protection as one of his spies told him that Voldemort had been told about the prophecy, though only half of it, and was now hunting the child down.

Dear Merlin, did Voldemort's evil know no bounds. He told the Potter's about what had happened.

"What should we do?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, for now," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort has no idea that it's Hermione Potter that's the one that will defeat him. As long as he doesn't find out then things should be alright."

"Oh so you're going to allow James and Lily's lives to be in danger over Snape's brat."

Dumbledore turned on him.

"Voldemort wants to kill a child that will end his reign of terror. I thought that you cared for the lives of others."

"Oh I do, but I don't give a damn about that bitch."

Lily slapped him.

"Get out," Lily snarled, "Don't you dare call Hermione that horrible word. That's just as bad as when Severus called me a Mudblood."

Sirius stormed out.

Three days later, in his effort to cause Snape more pain, he made his choice. He went to Voldemort and told him that the Potter's were hiding the child that would defeat him.

"When I kill her, you will be rewarded."

"Thank you, Master," he said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yes, Sirius is stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prophecy Changed

Rating: T

Summary: When Severus is bitten by a werewolf he hands over his only daughter, Hermione, to Dumbledore and asks that she's placed with the Potter's so that she doesn't become like him. This one action changes things and introduces the Wizarding world to a new kind of witch, a demiwitch! She becomes the force to reckon with and more powerful than Voldemort ever was. Crossover of Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Note: There is Sirius bashing because of what he decided to do. Chiron, the gods, Severus, Minerva, the Weasley's, are all in this story. The site just wouldn't let me add them. Also the Potter's will treat Hermione well and she will be the big sister to Harry, who isn't The-Boy-Who-Lived.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2

The Potter's were sound asleep, well as much as one can be with Lily due any day now, when the wards went off. Dumbledore had put wards up so that they would be alerted if anything happened that would endanger their lives. James grabbed his wand and hurried down. Hermione was in a small pen due to the room that she would be sleeping in still being worked on. The second room would be for their son, when he arrived.

When he ran in he saw Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in a hundred years, entering. He smiled at James and blasted something at him. James was hit with it and he entered a world of darkness. Lily came in and screamed when she saw who it was.

"I don't have time for this," Voldemort hissed and attempted the same spell but Lily blocked it and dived behind the couch. "When I've killed this child I will kill you for blocking my spell."

Lily screamed as the Killing Curse came at Hermione. But then something happened that no one could have expected. Hermione floated in the air, her eyes glowing with pure light. The cottage shook with the force of her raw power. A huge blast of magic came from the child and hit Voldemort. Voldemort screamed as light came from within his body and then out. Lily watched as Voldemort turned to dust and then something came from the dust.

"I will be back, Mudblood, and Hermione will die."

And then he fled. Lily ran over to Hermione and saw that she was passed out and on her forehead was a cut that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"The Healers don't know why she's out," Lily said when James came to and she told him what had happened.

"This raw power must be what Snape was talking about," James said, "But how did Voldemort find out about us having Hermione?"

"You don't think-."

"Yes, Lily, I do," James said, his tone grave, "We've been betrayed."

"But who would hate a little girl so much that-."

She gasped.

"No, not Sirius."

"I think that we need to invite him over, for a drink."

Lily nodded and James summoned Sirius.

Three Aurors were hiding when Sirius arrived. A truth potion had been placed in the drink before he arrived and this one his dog nose wouldn't be able to detect. James might have hated Snape when they were in school but he wouldn't have sunk to the level of sending the most dangerous dark wizard after Snape's daughter. No one deserved to die at Voldemort's hand.

"So where's the brat at?"

"In St. Mungo," James said, "She had an accident."

"More trouble than she's worth," he said.

James poured the drinks and handed one to Sirius, who drank it down at once.

"I heard that Voldemort's been defeated," Sirius said.

"Yes, and I'm glad," he said, "Though I'm a little shocked about how he knew where Hermione was at."

"I went to him and told," Sirius said and then he covered his mouth.

"You told Lord Voldemort where the child that would defeat him was at," Lily said, her face going red, "You put a poor little child's life in danger."

"Do I look like I give a damn," he snarled, "So what I told Voldemort that Hermione was with him? That girl's father caused us so many problems at school and he called you a Mudblood."

"And I don't care; she's just a child," Lily said, "A sweet little child that's done nothing wrong. You betrayed us; you did far worse than what Severus could have ever done to me."

James summoned the Aurors, warning them that Sirius was an Animagi. He was taken to Azkaban after a short trial. Of course he vowed that he would escape and finish what Voldemort hadn't been able to do. A couple of weeks later Harry James Potter was born and things moved on.

 _Ten Years Later…._

"I can't believe that you have to return to England," Charles said to Hermione as she packed her bags to head back to England.

She had another fun summer at Camp Half-blood, the only place that was safe for people like her. She had been six when she had been claimed by Hecate as her mum and a legacy of Apollon.

"I'll be back," she said, "Anyway; I need a break from Mr. D. always mispronouncing my name and the Ares kids wanting to hurt me."

"They're just jealous that you're able to know their plans."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

She said goodbye to Chiron and headed for the border. Even though her father wasn't supposed to come around her he was waiting on her along with James and Lily Potter. Hermione waved to Chiron and joined the others.

"What happened to your mouth?" Hermione asked her father.

"He got his tooth removed," Lily said, "Which he needed."

Her father groaned.

Three hours later they were back and her father hurried back to Hogwarts while Hermione headed with James and Lily. When they arrived Harry ran over and hugged her. Even though she was blood adopted she still cared about Harry as a brother.

"So how was camp?"

"Same as last year, including Mr. D. still mispronouncing my name," Hermione reported.

"I can't believe that he has kids," Harry said.

"Yeah, well strange things do happen in this world."

"Saturday we'll go and get your things, both of you," James told them.

"Great," Hermione said, already excited about going back to Diagon Alley.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The Ministry would have a fit if they knew that Severus was having contact with his daughter. I'm really writing an idiotic Ministry that wants children to hate their werewolf parents. Because we all know that it won't be Harry Potter without bigots around.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Prophecy Changed

Rating: T

Summary: When Severus is bitten by a werewolf he hands over his only daughter, Hermione, to Dumbledore and asks that she's placed with the Potter's so that she doesn't become like him. This one action changes things and introduces the Wizarding world to a new kind of witch, a demiwitch! She becomes the force to reckon with and more powerful than Voldemort ever was. Crossover of Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

"Severus had a bad night," Dumbledore told Lily a couple of days after Hermione had come back from the States.

"I feel for him," Lily said.

"I know," Dumbledore told him.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked him.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I've gotten information that a stone that Flamel created is in danger of being taken. Since you're the next best potions brewer that we have I want you to brew these potions while Severus comes up with the puzzle."

"Will the Ministry find out?"

"No, as long as no one tells," he said, "Their not happy that I allowed a werewolf to teach, even if it's Divination."

"Oh my heart just breaks when the Ministry disapproves of anything," James mocked.

"I'm glad that you approve of me allowing him to work."

"It's not his fault that he was bitten," James said, "I helped Remus out, I have no problem with Snape teaching as long as he takes his potion."

"Why did Severus have a rough night?" Lily asked.

"I think he's worried about Hermione," Dumbledore told her, "You know that he loves his daughter more than anything in this world. Being what she is, he worries."

"That I can agree with," Lily said. "I'll get started on the potions while James can take Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley."

"Let's just hope that none of the students try and find out what's in the school," Lily said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Both Harry and Hermione, followed by Remus and James, arrived in Diagon Alley. When Harry asked his father why mum wasn't coming he told Harry that she had some important stuff to take care of. They first went to the Potter vault and then the Prince vault. Even though Hermione wasn't magically connected to the Prince family anymore she was allowed to take money out until her father passed away. She had a plan to transfer the money to another vault so that she wouldn't lose much of what belonged to her.

"Okay, let's get your uniform," James said and the four headed to Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts, dears," a woman dressed all in mauve asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Well you're going to have to wait a bit," she said and they took their seats.

It took twenty minutes, all the while Hermione's ADHD and Dyslexia were giving her problems. She groaned and then let out a sigh of relief when the stools were empty.

"Sorry about that," James said to her.

"As long as other annoying things don't happen then I think I can get through this day."

He nodded and Harry and Hermione had their turn.

Getting fitted was torture for Hermione. Her ADHD and Dyslexia were working overtime. The woman snapped at her for moving and all she wanted was it to be over. When it was finally over she tossed the robe off and ran out of the store. She never wanted to be in there ever again.

"Don't worry, you won't have to go back until your third year," James told her.

Hermione groaned.

They went next door to get their ink, quill, and parchment. And then it was off to get their potion ingredients, which included their scales and their cauldron. Hermione loved this store, since she always helped to brew potions for the Apollon cabin. She knew that potions would be her best subject.

"Partner with me during lessons," Harry begged.

"I will," Hermione promised.

Of course the one shop that Harry wanted to go to was Quality Quidditch Supplies. The new Nimbus Two Thousand had come out and Harry ran over to it. Hermione had no interested in the sport but joined them anyway. She had to admit that the broom that she really thought was cool was the Black Banshee Nine Hundred.

"Remember, I can't allow you to have it," James told him.

"I know, but I can look at it."

"True and your mum would kill me," James told him.

Hermione snickered, knowing how right he was.

The last shop was Ollivanders. Flourish and Blots had been amazing and Hermione had picked up several books for light reading. Harry had rolled his eyes and Hermione had smirked. Mr. Ollivander was a good person, an excellent wand maker, but Hermione had already gotten her wand from her mother. Lady Hecate didn't want Hermione to have the same core that Tom Riddle's wand had, but the core that was chosen would destroy Tom's wand if he tried to use it.

Lady Hecate had made it very clear that Tom would be coming back. Hermione had decided not to tell anyone that she knew this.

"And you, Miss Potter."

"I already have mine," Hermione told him.

He looked shocked and then she showed it to him. He made a grab for it but Hermione put it away.

"Sorry but my guardians taught me not to allow someone to touch my wand."

"Well, of course," he said and he turned his attention to Harry.

Hermione left the shop and went to buy her familiar.

An hour later James and Harry met up with her outside a café that had opened a year ago. She was eating soup and looked up when she sensed that they were there. A loud hooting told her that Harry had gotten an owl.

"So what kind of animal did you get?" James asked her.

"A winged cat," Hermione answered.

"Trust Hermione to get something odd," he said.

Hermione grinned and returned to her soup.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I see that you've recovered," Dumbledore said to Severus.

His Divination Professor sat down and looked at him.

"I got a vision that the stone will be in grave danger," he said, "And that my daughter will be in the middle of it."

Dumbledore sighed. As much as he loved actually having a Professor that had the sight, his gift sometimes didn't have good news attached to it.

"Do you think Tom will come for it?"

"I'm most certain of it," Severus said. "Thorns in the god's side don't go away so quickly."

"Thus why they are called thorns."

He nodded.

"We need to make sure that Hermione is protected, no matter the house," he said, "I won't have the savior of our world dead."

Severus nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I will also have the next chapter of Petunia's fifth year up soon. I'm working on how to write it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Prophecy Changed

Rating: T

Summary: When Severus is bitten by a werewolf he hands over his only daughter, Hermione, to Dumbledore and asks that she's placed with the Potter's so that she doesn't become like him. This one action changes things and introduces the Wizarding world to a new kind of witch, a demiwitch! She becomes the force to reckon with and more powerful than Voldemort ever was. Crossover of Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

"Visit your father," Lily ordered Hermione as James and Kingsley helped to load their trunks into the compartment that they had chosen.

"I plan to," Hermione said.

"Expect for tonight, it's the Full Moon," James told her.

Hermione nodded, feeling bad for her father.

The train started to move and Hermione looked out the window. She was supposed to be excited about going to Hogwarts but she just couldn't be excited. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Harry looking at her.

"It's going to be alright," he told her.

"I know," she said, "But I'm worried. I mean, there are supporters children there and I know that they have been told to make my next seven years Hades."

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

Hermione wished that she could believe that.

She met a boy name Draco Malfoy, who was a right git. He made howling noises, which made Hermione mad. She had a spell on her lips when a Prefect showed up.

"Return to your compartment," she ordered.

"Fine, whatever," he said and he left, along with his annoying friends.

"Do you think others know about dad's 'condition?'"

"I doubt that," Harry said, "Of course he'll probably make sure that everyone knows when we get there."

Hermione felt like screaming.

Hermione encountered another git name Ronald Weasley. He tried to force Harry out but Hermione forced him out. She slammed the door shut and placed a confinement charm around the compartment. It would keep anyone else out that they didn't want. Hermione talked about what camp had been like, since they had all been busy actually getting her back home. Of course Hermione rarely told Harry about her adventures, due to how dangerous they could be.

She didn't want him to freak out on her.

When the train came to a stop they were already dressed in their robes. When they got off they heard Hagrid's booming voice, calling out for first years. Hermione made a silent prayer to Poseidon that he wouldn't turn her over in her boat and put her in the water. She kept her eyes closed until Harry pulled at her gown.

"We're on the other side," he told her.

"Thanks," she said and she joined the others getting out and heading up the stairs to the castle.

It was time to start her time at Hogwarts.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm sorry about not posting for a long time. My high speed net came back on last week and I will be working on updating most of my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Prophecy Changed

Rating: T

Summary: When Severus is bitten by a werewolf he hands over his only daughter, Hermione, to Dumbledore and asks that she's placed with the Potter's so that she doesn't become like him. This one action changes things and introduces the Wizarding world to a new kind of witch, a demiwitch! She becomes the force to reckon with and more powerful than Voldemort ever was. Crossover of Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

"I feel bad for Severus," Minerva told Albus as some of the staff started to file in. "Can't even watch his own daughter get sorted."

"Life has been hard for him," Albus told her, "I'll let him view the memory when he gets well."

She nodded but she still looked sad.

An hour later she came in with the line of new students, all of them nervous, excited, or scared. He listened as each student came forth to be sorted. The usual's like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Longbottom, and others that had come from a long line of wizarding families all ended up in houses that he expected them to be in.

"Potter, Harry," she called out and James and Lily Potter's son came over to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the Gryffindor table cheered as another Potter continued with tradition.

Several more were sorted and then, "Snape, Hermione."

Everyone was muttering as a girl with long red hair came forth and the hat was placed on her head. He watched her, wanting to make sure that he got every memory that he could so that Severus could watch it.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and the Ravenclaw table cheered as the hat was taken off and she went over to the Ravenclaw table.

He smiled, nice decision.

When the sorting was over, along with the feast, he headed back to his office and sat down behind it. The night had been normal, nothing had happened that would make anyone suspect anything. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote to the Potter's, telling them about the sorting. He then turned in for the night.

The next morning he went to the hospital wing to check on Severus. His Divination Professor was busy drinking healing potions that Madam Pomfrey had gotten from Slughorn.

"Hello, Severus," Albus said.

"Headmaster," he said.

"I really wish that you would call me Albus," he said.

"How did the sorting go?" Severus asked, without saying anything to Albus comment.

"Sorted into Ravenclaw," he told him.

He heard Severus breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad," he said, "My plan worked, she didn't turn out like me."

"I'm glad that you're happy," Albus told him, "I know that this is asking much from you, but I know that you're still a genius in potions. I have a stone that I need protecting and I would like for you to take part."

"Why would you want a filthy werewolf to help you?"

"Severus, how many times do I have to tell you to stop putting yourself down," he told him.

"To many times."

"Correct," Albus said, "I don't care about your condition. I need someone that can brew potions that will protect the stone."

"Why don't you get Slughorn?"

"Because I trust your talents more than his," Albus stated.

Severus sighed.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Thanks," Albus said and he left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that we're in different houses, not that Ravenclaw is bad," Harry said the next morning when Hermione came to his table.

"It's alright," she said, "So what do you have today?"

"Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic," she answered.

"At least we have Charms together," Harry told her.

Hermione grinned at him.

When she was done with breakfast she headed for Aunt McGonagall's classroom. Of course she couldn't call her that, she was now Professor McGonagall, but she still consider her an Aunt. Upon arriving, thanking the small gift that her father had smuggled to her, she made it before everyone else.

"Come in, Hermione," McGonagall said and she walked in. "Well, well, don't you look cute in your Ravenclaw robes."

Hermione went pink.

"Your father is proud of you," she said.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Hermione told her.

"I know that it does," she said, "If anyone gives you any problems go to the Headmaster or Flitwick. Your family, here."

"Yes, aunt," she said, glad that she had her 'family' to help her out.

The lesson was great, even though Hermione had mastered it years ago. Still her mother, Hecate, told her to never make others feel as though they can't do what it put before them. It was hard, clamping down on her abilities, but she didn't want to get a scolding from the others. No one was supposed to know that Hermione was a demigod, or it could cause problems. Of course she knew that the only one that knew what she was able to do was the very man that Hades warned her hadn't actually died.

She was going to send him on a one way trip to Tartarus when she got done with him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus shot out of his sleep, his breathing going ragged. He had just gotten a vision of Tom Riddle trying to get the stone. Dear gods, he was here at Hogwarts. He would have to warn the Headmaster when he was released. Of course knowing that Voldemort was at Hogwarts made him worry. Voldemort would try and kill Hermione so that he could take over once again.

Severus hoped that Hermione was on her toes. Danger was coming and he didn't want Hermione hurt.

"I vow, on the River Styx, that I will protect my daughter even if I violate Ministry law," he said.

A loud boom could be heard. The river had accepted his vow and Severus wasn't about to go back on it. He laid back down and dreams of dreams that included a dead Tom Riddle.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Don't mess with daddy bear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Flying lessons, give me a break," Hermione told Cho.

"Have you even been near a broom?"

"I was raised by the Potter's, of course I've been near a broom."

"Then you shouldn't have any problems."

Where they get this, Hermione would never figure it out.

Hermione wasn't worried about looking like a fool, she was worried that her dad would jump on the broom to keep her from falling. Which would most likely cause her to fall. He might not know it, but she sensed that he was becoming even more protective of her. Something had happened and she was worried for him. She told Harry this when she saw him.

"But he knows the Ministry-."

"I know what he knows the Ministry will do," Hermione said, "But he's my mortal father and fathers can be a bit nuts about their children."

"My father isn't but don't mess with mum."

Hermione had to agree.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's would be having theirs on Friday, but Hermione heard all about Draco Malfoy making a fool of himself during Thursday's lesson. He was always doing something stupid that made everyone question if he had been placed in the right house. Of course Harry told her all about Malfoy trying to take Neville's Rememberall.

"Why he thinks that stealing is okay," Hermione stated, shaking her head.

When they arrived on the grounds Madam Hooch was waiting on them, along with fourteen brooms in a neat row.

"Well what are you all waiting for," she told them, "Stand next to a broom."

They all did as they were told, though Hermione wasn't feeling much like flying today.

"Place your right hand over the broom and say, UP," she instructed.

"UP!" Hermione said and her broom shot into her hand.

It was one of the few that did.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount it, which sounded way too sexual for a bunch of first years to even be told, and then she told them how to grip their hands so that they didn't fall off.

"When I count to three I will blow my whistle," she told them, "I want you to kick off the ground, hard, hover for a few moments, and then lean forward to touch back down."

She blew her whistle and fourteen students went up into the air. Suddenly, she felt as though something was taking over the broom. She focused her mind and sensed a curse. Suddenly the broom shot up and the others screamed as she was flown away from the grounds.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Something is wrong with Hermione's broom," Severus told Dumbledore.

The two men had been watching the lesson and Severus sensed the curse that only activated when Hermione had lifted off the ground.

"I'll get Fawkes," Dumbledore told him and Severus watched as Dumbledore's bird appeared and flew after the girl. "Don't worry, Severus, Fawkes will ensure that Hermione comes back."

And then the broom left the protection of the wards that Dumbledore had installed the week before Hermione was to come. She was now prime target for a monster attack. Twenty minutes later Lily, James, and Remus appeared.

"Hermione's broom was cursed," Dumbledore told them, "It's beyond the wards that I set up to protect her."

"My princess," Severus cried out, falling to the ground, "My little broomstick girl."

"Severus, Fawkes will make sure that she gets back."

"Albus, he's worried about her," James said, "I don't blame him. She's grown on us."

"I understand, James."

"No, you don't," James countered, "Let's hope, and pray, that Hermione comes back to all of us safe and sound."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was more terrified of a monster attacking her then of actually dying. She prayed to her mother that no monster would get to her. Suddenly a flash of golden light filled her vision and she saw Fawkes. Fawkes grabbed her robes and she was no longer on the broom. She arrived in the Headmaster's office.

"Thank Zeus," her father said and he ran over and started to hug her. "Oh I thought I had lost you."

"I'm fine, dad, just scared," she said.

She was pulled away from her father and Lily gave her a huge hug. And then the door opened and in ran Harry, who at once checked her over.

"When Professor Snape told me that you had been taken from the grounds I thought that you were going to die."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Hermione told him.

"I'm glad about that," Harry said and Hermione was glad as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I had a vision of Voldemort being in the castle," Severus told the others when Harry and Hermione had left.

"Dear Merlin," Lily said.

She had come to trust that what vision that Severus had was real.

"Do you think the slime ball cursed Hermione's broom?"

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore said, "And I think that he also cursed Neville's broom as well."

"Trying to get rid of more light families," James told him.

"I don't know why he did it," Dumbledore said, "But we need to make double sure that the protection are still in place. We don't want Voldemort to get his hands on the stone."

"Do you think that Hermione's mother could help us?" Lily asked Severus.

"I'll have a talk with her during the Winter Solstice," Severus told her, "And maybe I can have a word with Uncle Hades. Voldemort is a thorn in his side and he's been trying to find ways to get rid of him."

"Sounds like a plan," Dumbledore told him, "Let's hope that he doesn't attack her before that time."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and sorry about taking so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione was glad that she didn't have to do anymore flying lessons. The weeks passed and October soon came around. She got a letter from Annabeth the first day of October.

 _Hermione,_

 _I heard what happened. Dear gods, is anything going to go right for you? Anyway, Hecate came around and told us that your father/cousin visions were right. Tom Riddle is at Hogwarts and he's going to try and attack you. Hope that you survive this one._

 _Annabeth_

"So this Tom Riddle guy is here," Harry said when Hermione told him the contents of the letter.

"Yes, but she didn't tell me what form he's taking," Hermione said, frowning, "Gods, I hate being the chosen one."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, "I mean, I don't know what it's like but that doesn't mean that I can't worry."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

As Halloween got closer Hermione notice something strange happening. The Ministry kept on coming around. Hermione didn't know if this was due to her being here, which means that she was in talking distance of her father, or that they were worried about what happened during flying lessons. During the next week she ran into one of them. He glared at her and she returned it. She wrote a letter to her father, who didn't write back.

"What's wrong with dad?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall.

"Honey, he got fined," she said.

Hermione stared at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Someone reported that your father had contact with you," she said, "Though I have a funny feeling that I know who did."

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

"And others, I think," she said, "They don't like the idea that Dumbledore hired him, even though he's a damn good Divination Professor, and they don't like the idea that he's even touching you."

Hermione got mad.

"MY DAD DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN DISEASE," she screamed, "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM."

McGonagall put her arms around her and Hermione burst into tears.

Hermione didn't show up for class and she was still in her bed when Lily came to visit. Hermione ran over and hugged her.

"They fined dad," Hermione managed to say.

"I know, honey," Lily said, "James paid the fine."

"It's not right," Hermione snarled, "There's nothing wrong with him."

"I know that," Lily said, "But you can't change what people think."

Hermione still didn't like it.

"Hermione, do you want to come home for the holidays?" she asked her.

"I wanted to spend time-."

"The Ministry is watching him," Lily said, "If they catch you around him they will do something horrible to him."

Hermione felt her anger rising.

"Hermione, don't do anything that will cause your father more problems," Lily warned. "He doesn't need to worry about what the Ministry might also do to you."

"I'm the one that helped to defeat Voldemort."

"I know that, but the Ministry won't care," Lily said, "Look, Hermione, the best thing that we can do is allow the Ministry to get tired of coming around and then they will leave."

"I hate the Ministry," Hermione said.

"I know you do."

Hermione was in a bad mood all through the month. Everyone was busy working on whatever the teachers wanted them to do and really didn't care much for what Hermione was going through. Every time she wanted to visit her father Harry had to remind her that the Ministry was watching him.

"I hate this," she said.

"I know you do," Harry said.

Halloween came, and went, and the first match of the season started: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Hermione wasn't in the mood to go to the game.

"You have to go," Harry said.

"No, I don't have to do anything," Hermione told him, "I'll just stay in my tower."

The look that she gave Harry told him that she wasn't in the mood to argue. He shook his head and Hermione watched him leave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello, Severus," Severus heard a hissing response.

He turned and standing there, walking backwards, was Quirrell. On the back of his head, where his hair should be, was his former master's face.

"You," Severus snarled.

"It seems that I'll finally be able to rid the school of you," he said, "Oh how your little daughter is going to cry when she sees your body."

Severus felt anger spiking and then he blasted him with sunlight, making him scream.

"Don't you dare threaten to take me away from my daughter," Severus snarled at him, "Because I'll make you burn."

"Your nothing, wolf, nothing," Voldemort said, his voice laced with pain.

Severus pulled out his dagger from his boot.

"You're wrong, monster, your nothing," he said and he slit Quirrell's throat.

He changed the body into a chair and howled in triumph.

"I must admit that I'm not surprised that Quirrell joined," Albus said to him when Severus told him what had happened. "I hope you cleaned up."

"I was taught some 'charms' when I was in Tom's good graces," Severus told him, "No one threatens to take me away from my daughter."

"I'm sure that Hermione will be happy to hear that you were able to 'take care' of the problem."

Severus grinned at him and said, "Once a demigod, always a demigod."

"I managed to convince Madam Bones to have the Ministry leave you alone," he said, "And don't ask me what favors I had to pull to get that done. Until she leaves school you're going to have to make sure that she isn't seen with you."

Severus sighed and looked at the desk.

"Severus, I'm against what the Ministry does as well but there's nothing that I can do to stop them from acting as though you're some kind of demon."

"I know that, Headmaster, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I know that, Severus, I know that."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about Severus, Minerva," Albus told her.

"The Ministry thing didn't help matters," Minerva stated and he nodded. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Just be his friend," Albus said, "I think he needs that more than anything."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was the talk of the school. Harry had become the youngest Seeker in a century and so Hermione knew that James and Lily would be coming to the match. Hermione was coming to root for Harry. She found a place next to her adopted parents and saw Uncle Remus there as well.

"Hay, Hermione," he called out.

"Hay, Uncle," Hermione said, "How are you feeling?"

"Well," he answered. "Oh this is my brother, Brian."

"I didn't know that you had-."

Brian winked at her and Hermione had a feeling that it was her father. She grinned and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin."

"And it's a pleasure to meet such a charming lady."

Hermione giggled and Lily grinned at her.

"Family is watching the match," Brian told her. "Your mother is taking bets."

Hermione really didn't want to know what would happen to the losers.

The match was amazing, with Lee Jordan getting the lashing from McGonagall for some of the comments that he was making. With Tom Riddle gone, for now, Hermione didn't have to worry about him trying to harm anyone that she knew. Of course her father rooted for Slytherin, but he told Hermione to tell Harry congratulations when Gryffindor won the match. He headed back inside the castle, using the mist to cover his tracks.

"I think being a werewolf has done him some good," James told Remus.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Remus told him

After the match things turned towards the holiday's. Hermione got an IM message from her mother, which almost made Hermione jump out of her skin.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I just wanted to let you know that your father is attending the Winter Solstice meeting."

"So no coming to camp."

"Sorry, dear, but I'm going to be asking Zeus for a favor," she said, "I think that it's a shame that the Ministry has kept you from your father. Though I'm going to say that I'm very happy with how the Potter's are raising you."

Hermione went pink.

"Yeah, Aunt Lily is great."

"Your father chose well," her mother said and then she was gone.

The door opened a moment later and Mary, one of her dorm mates entered.

"Hello, Hermione," she said, grinning at her, "Having a little chat with Hecate?"

Hermione backed away and Mary laughed.

"Without your father around, you have no protection," she said, "And I'm going to enjoy killing you, demigod."

Hermione's sword came out and Mary laughed, then changed form, wings came out of her back. Soon a harpy stood in the place of her house mate and Hermione let out a scream that filled the whole castle.

"Why does it have to be a damn harpy?" Hermione asked herself.

It laughed and then grabbed Hermione before she could use her sword on it. Hermione had a bad feeling that this was sent just for her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus sensed that his daughter was in danger. But he couldn't do anything due to the Ministry. He whistled and the box that he had on his nightstand burned into flames and a giant bird appeared.

"Destroy the monster that's after my daughter," he ordered it and it flew away. "Gods, I hope that's enough."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione landed in the courtyard, grunting in pain, her sword flying out of her hand. The harpy landed and kept her from her sword.

"You're going to die, demigod, and there is no one around to help you."

Hermione was about to think the same thing when she saw a huge bird flying towards her.

"Father," she breathed as the bird shot a wave of flames at it, making the harpy scream in pain and then burst into dust. The bird landed and looked at Hermione.

"Thanks," she said and it was gone.

She slowly got up and went for her sword just as the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall came running towards her.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione told him, "Thanks, father."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I managed to get Moody to get the Aurors off your back, for now," James told Severus the day after Hermione faced the harpy.

"You didn't have to do that," Severus told him.

"I know that I didn't have to bloody do that, but all you've done is protect your daughter even though it would have gotten you sent to Azkaban. Personally you're more of a father than most people out there."

"And you don't deserve that honor?"

James grinned at him.

"So how are you doing, Sev?" Lily asked him, "I mean-."

"You ask that question every month," Severus told her. "I don't get any better. This transformation never gets any better. But knowing that Hermione is safe makes things a bit better. And the potion, of course."

"Naturally," James said. "And the job? I know that you were trying to become Potions Master."

"I'm still a Potions Master but I can't use what I know to teach, let alone have an apprentice. So I'm stuck with Divination, another skill that I have."

"Well at least Hogwarts has an actual seer."

"James, Lily, I'm going to the States for the Winter solstice," Severus told them, "I would like for you to have Hermione stay at the cottage this winter. I don't want her wondering around the castle while everyone is gone. That harpy attack told me all I needed to know. Monsters are entering Hogwarts."

"We understand," James said.

"I'm having Charles go to your cottage and add the same kind of protection that Camp Half-blood has. It can be keyed to allow only trusted people in."

"Like a ward."

"Yes, but only better," Severus told her. "It will keep monsters from getting in."

"Anything, for Hermione."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm surprised that we're allowing her father to live."

"He will be important," Apollon told Artemis, "I've seen just how important he shall be. We can't go against fate."

"So we allow him to spew prophecies."

"Yes," Apollon said

"Artemis, we can't just curse all the children of Apollon," Athena told her, "It makes us look bad."

"The moment that-."

"Sister, just leave it," Apollon cut in, "What I'm the most worried about is what is to come. Severus and Hermione will be in even more grave danger next year. I see much pain and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Does this have anything to do with Hades thorn?"

Apollon looked at Athena.

"It has everything to do with Hades thorn," he told her, "Much trouble is coming."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy. Thanks for all of your reviews.


End file.
